


The detective inspector, the consulting detective, and the archer

by Naria_Nexis



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Archery, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Nexis/pseuds/Naria_Nexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade takes Sherlock and John to the archery range</p>
            </blockquote>





	The detective inspector, the consulting detective, and the archer

After Sherlock came back from the dead (of course he wasn't actually dead,he still hasn't filled us in on the details) we were working on cases nonstop. We just tried to bury ourselves in the work we both enjoyed. One day Sherlock and I had just finished a case and were laying about doing nothing, Sherlock every once and a while complaining about how bored he was. Then the idea popped into my head. Why only spend time with each other at work? Why not hangout outside of work? I asked him if he would be interested in going the to archery range on Friday (I tried to make it not sound like a date, and failed pretty terribly) Sherlock agreed that it might be fun when John walked in. "What are you talking about?"  
"Archery with lestrade on Friday, you want to come?"  
"I see no problem in it unless.." here's where John give us a weird look "We're not like that John."

********************************************

Friday came and Sherlock and John stopped by the office when I was leaving. We all headed over to my car and I drove to my house first, to pick up my bow and arrows, they could get some there, and we headed towards the archery field.  
When we arrived we all got out and I grabbed me stuff and we heads over to get John and Sherlock equipment. We then headed over to a target and I went first, demonstrating how to hold the bow and how not, how to stand, and how to aim. I finished the short lesson and took a deep breath, and fired. Sherlock seemed to get it right away, but wasn't to impressed with what he said wasn't actually considered a sport, to which I fought back saying it was a sport. John was having a bit more trouble, didn't have enough height, I guessed. I helped him to he his posture ready, to pull it back a bit farther, and just take a deep breath and fire.  
We went home after successfully teaching John and staying until closing time. I dropped off John and Sherlock and then realized Sherlock was being rather quiet, so when Sherlock got out, I stopped John and asked him what was wrong with Sherlock to which he only replied, "He's just kind of upset that your cooler outside of work, when your having fun, and the only fun he has IS work so he never really sees that side of you."  
I just stared at John, thinking he was kidding, but when John notices this he said, "When Sherlock jumped, you were one of the people he was trying to save. Goodnight" and he slipped out of my grasp and closed the door and walked over and shut the green door of 221B


End file.
